Shibizaki Cries
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Iku sets out on a quest to discover whether or not Shibizaki is capable of crying...


**Written by Tora**

_Iku and Komaki going grocery shopping_

Iku: Instructor Komaki, do you think Shibizaki ever cries?

Komaki: Hm? Shibizaki ever cry? I haven't really thought about it. Marie says she's as hard as a rock.

Iku: Marie idolizes Shibizaki. Besides you, she obviously idolizes you in first place.

Komaki: You mean Marie's female idol is Shibizaki.

Iku: Bingo.

Komaki: Kasahara, careful with the bananas.

Iku: Sorry, I was thinking… what if… what if…

Komaki: Have some kind of idea?

Iku: I wonder if I can scare Shibizaki so hard that she ends up crying… I mean, I wouldn't bully her or be mean, but scary pranks. See if she breaks down.

Komaki: Don't you think that's kind of a mean way of making Shibizaki cry?

Iku: Hmmm… Or maybe I'll make her watch an emotional movie.

Komaki: That's more like it.

Iku: Hmmm…

Komaki: _Kasahara, the bananas_! Careful!

* * *

Iku: Shibizaki! You wanna watch a movie with me?!

Shibizaki: A movie? Now?

Iku: No, no, later tonight. I have to finish up some papers for the evil Instructor Dojo.

Instructor Dojo: What about the evil Instructor Dojo?

_Dojo pops up randomly in Iku's blind spot _

Iku: _EEP_! SIR!

Dojo: Kasahara, when you have people you're in charge of, try teaching your wild monkeys to respect their instructor.

Iku: Why did I deserve that mean comment?!

_Tezuka walks in_

Tezuka: I'm hurt, sir, that you call me a wild monkey. I will try harder to be better in the future.

Dojo: Not you, Tezuka, I meant Kasahara mainly.

Tezuka: How comforting.

Iku: _SIR_!

Shibizaki: I'll see you later, Iku.

* * *

Iku: I heard this movie was supposed to be _amazing_!

Shibizaki: What movie is that?

Iku: Apollo 13.

Shibizaki: They made a movie about the Apollo 13 mission?

Iku: I guess so. Anyway, we're going to have to watch it with subtitles, since it's an American movie. I thought the Apollo stuff was about the Greek god Apollo!

Shibizaki: Have you seen it before?

Iku: Nope! I was in the movie section and trying to decide on a movie, when a lady suggested it to me.

Shibizaki: What were the other movies you were thinking about watching?

Iku: The Boy in Striped Pajamas, The Help, Aliens VS. Predator, The Martian Child, Gravity, stuff like that.

Shibizaki: I didn't know you were in on stressful movies.

Iku: I'm not really.

Shibizaki: What?

Iku: Nothing.

_During the movie, Iku starts to sob a little_

Iku: Sniff, what?! They're stuck in space?! Will they make it back?!

Shibizaki: Shhh!

Iku: They're arguing and fighting! What's going to happen?!

Shibizaki: Stop chewing on your nails!

Iku: Waaa! They aren't going to make it back hooomeee! Haise is never going to see his new baby! Waawaaaahhhwahhh! Shibizaki!

Shibizaki: _Iku_!

_At the end of the movie_

Iku: They made it back! They made it, Shibizaki! They made it! I can't—I thought they'd—Fred Haise can see his new baby now! I'm so drained from watching i-i-it… w…w-w-waaaaaaaaahhhhh! I waght dey'd nefer g-g-et b-back to earf!

Shibizaki: Iku… it's just a movie…

Iku: How do you stay so calm?! Here I am screaming and wailing, but you're just chill?! I envy you, Shibizaki! You haven't even seen the movie before!

Shibizaki: I've read the story before…

Iku: Waa?! But!

Shibizaki: You never read anything about the Apollo 13 mission?

Iku: Hey, I was in training for the last year or two! I'm not the one who gets to hang around the library all day long! Shibizaki! Wahahhhh! I thought they'd never get back to earth!

Shibizaki: You've said that… over and over…

* * *

Tezuka: How was your movie with Kasahara?

Shibizaki: Entertaining.

Tezuka: The movie or her?

Shibizaki: Her.

_Waiter comes up and brings their tea_

Waiter: Thanks so much for waiting patiently.

Shibizaki: Thanks for the tea and no problem!

Tezuka: What movie did you see?

Shibizaki: Hm? Oh, Apollo 13.

Tezuka: I had to watch that movie for school.

Shibizaki: It's really quite amazing.

Tezuka: Why would Iku want to watch that movie?

Shibizaki: Apparently someone saw Iku looking for a bunch of scary and stressful movies, so the lady suggested Apollo 13 to her.

Tezuka: Why would Iku want to watch scary and stressful movies?

Shibizaki: Beats me. Oh, by the way, you're paying for dinner tonight, Spikey.

* * *

Iku: Okay, Instructor Komaki, I now know that scary movies do not make Shibizaki cry…

Komaki: Why this sudden determination to make Shibizaki cry?

Iku: I want to know if it's possible for her to cry!

Komaki: That's like trying to make Tezuka cry!

Iku: But Shibizaki is a _girl_! She _has_ to cry _sometimes_!

Komaki: Maybe she'll cry when you least expect her to cry. And when she does, you should be there to comfort her.

Iku: Hmmm… I guess… but… I don't like sitting around!

Komaki: Heck, then ask her if she's ever cried if you're that curious!

Tezuka: Um… why are you wonder whether Shibizaki cries or not?

Iku: Eep! Tezuka! I didn't see you! Heh,heh,heh…

Komaki: Kasahara has this sudden urge to make Shibizaki cry! Wild right?

Iku: Don't put it like that! You make it sound like I'm a rotten friend!

Tezuka: You are.

Iku: Rude as well as a bully!

Tezuka: Who said I was a bully?

Iku: I did!

Tezuka: Right…

Komaki: Tezuka, has Shibizaki cried before?

Tezuka: Who knows? It's really none of my business… or yours for that matter.

_Tezuka wonders off_

Iku: Overly protective brute!

Komaki: I think it's sweet!

Iku: What, that he's a brute?!

Komaki: Ahh, children! You'll never understand!

Iku: Understand what?

Komaki: Love.

Iku: Understand _what_?

Komaki: Exactly my point.

* * *

Shibizaki: So let me get this right… you want to know if I've ever cried before?

Tezuka: Yes…

Shibizaki: Why would _you_ want to know?

Tezuka sheepishly replies: I was curious…

Shibizaki: Bwahaha! Tezuka the Curious… hmm… next you'll want to know if I have plans to take over the world!

Tezuka: What?!

Shibizaki: Never mind.

Tezuka: _Shibizaki_…

Shibizaki: Do I cry? Of course I cry, silly. There was that one time when I played stare eyes with my friend and my eyes started watering… there was that time when I was chopping up onions… that wasn't any fun. Then that time when I needed to sneeze really badly…

Tezuka: No, I meant cried for a reason.

Shibizaki: Those are reasons to cry.

Tezuka: You know what I mean!

_Shibizaki hesitates for a fraction of a second before replying_

Shibizaki: Of course I know what you mean. And… yes… there have been times when I've cried before. But that...

_Proceeds to poke Tezuka's nose_

Shibizaki: Is none of your business!

Tezuka: Okay… sorry for poking my nose into your business.

Shibizaki: You're cute, did you know that?

Tezuka: What?!

Shibizaki: Personality wise.

Tezuka: I'm not sure if that's any better than looks.

Shibizaki: You're that too.

Tezuka: You're pretty crazy.

Shibizaki: You're pretty funny.

Tezuka: You're pretty silly.

Shibizaki: You're pretty amusing.

Tezuka: You're pretty strange.

Shibizaki: You're pretty cute.

Tezuka: You're going in a circle…

Shibizaki: What's life without circular reasoning?

* * *

Iku: So… I think I've given up on trying to make Shibizaki cry…

Dojo: What?

Iku: I said—

Dojo: Kasahara, you're talking to yourself again.

Iku: ... _EEP_! Instructor Dojo!

Dojo: Don't tell me you didn't notice me, I've been around here for an hour!

Iku: I was thinking!

Dojo: Good to know your brain is functioning. You've been ignoring me for the last twenty minutes.

Iku: Ack! I'm sorry, sir! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! DON'T PUNISH ME! PLEASE DON'T—

_Dojo begins calming Iku down by stroking her head_

Dojo: Stop freaking out, I'm not mad at you.

Iku: Well that's a relief!

Dojo: I'm not _always_ mad at you.

Iku: I know, but sometimes you have that… aura of anger…

Dojo: Only when you've done something stupid.

Iku: Oh… have I done something wrong…?

Dojo: Nope.

Iku: Oh! Hahaha! I thought you were mad at me! What have you been trying to say the last twenty minutes?

Dojo: That your done with work for the night.

Iku: Ohhh...

Dojo: Care to grab some dinner with me?

Iku: Sure! Will you go over the emails I sent really quickly? I'm scared that I messed up.

Dojo: I'm sure you did fine.

Iku: I've been trying to get Shibizaki to cry.

Dojo: What?

Iku: I know I'm a terrible friend… but I just want to know if I can make Shibizaki cry! Without passing any boundaries. Just you know, see if she'd cry in a movie. Or if I told her some sad story… that sort of thing.

Dojo: Okay…

Iku: I just want assurance that I'm not the only hysterical cry baby in the force… because it seems like I'm the only one who freaks out and goofs when I'm nervous. I'm such a failure.

Dojo: Hey, you're not a cry baby. You were the first woman to make it into the library force, remember?

Iku: I know, but…

Dojo: No more buts and no more excuses for things that aren't true, Kasahara.

Iku: Okay… well… but I still just mainly wanted to know if Shibizaki ever cries. Maybe she cried when she was younger.

Dojo: Is it really any of your business?

Iku: It probably isn't, but that's what Tezuka said. And sometimes Tezuka annoys me. Anyway… umm… Instructor Dojo? Why are you getting the aura of doom all the sudden?

Dojo: K-Kasahara… remember how I said I'm only mad at you when you do something stupid?

Iku: uh, yeah?

Dojo: IDIOT!

Iku: _Eeeeeep!_

Dojo: WHEN YOU SPACED OUT, YOU WERE PUNCHING RANDOMLY ON THE KEYBOARD AND SENT AN IMPORTANT EMAIL TO THE PRESIDENT! WHAT THE HECK?! YOU SENT IT TO EVERYONE ON THE LIBRARY FORCE TOO?!

Iku: AAAA! I'M SO SORRY!

Dojo: We're going to have to spend extra time working on this! No dinner until later!

Iku: I'm glad it's 'we'…

Dojo: What?

Iku: Let's do this, sir!

Dojo: Good girl!

* * *

Shibizaki: WAAAAAA!

_Shibizaki runs into Tezuka_

Tezuka: What's the matter, Shibizaki?!

Shibizaki: Waaaaahhha!

_Shibizaki blows her nose on a handkerchief_

Tezuka: For heaven sake, calm down and tell me what's wrong!

Shibizaki: THEY _DIED_!

Tezuka: Who died?!

Shibizaki: Waaaaaaaha!

_Tezuka awkwardly hugs Shibizaki_

Tezuka: Tell me!

Shibizaki: Hugs aren't g-going to cure it, Tezuka! Don't be like Dojo! Hugs only work on Iku!

Tezuka: What…?

Shibizaki: R-r-ight, I forgot you were clueless… wahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Booohooo!

Tezuka: Are you going to tell me?!

Shibizaki: It's too big… too sad…

_Tezuka wipes away Shibizaki's tears _

Tezuka: C'mon, you can tell me. It's not going to kill me.

Shibizaki: Last week—_hic_—I watched The Time of the Doctor… you know, Doctor Who… anyway… the Doctor regenerated! And that killed me! I CRIED FOR HOURS!

Tezuka:….. What… the… heck… lady…

Shibizaki: _You_ wouldn't understand! You don't like things are too complicated! You only like boring down to earth TV shows about crime cases!

Tezuka: Tell me what's wrong now…

Shibizaki: THEY KILLED SEVERAL OF MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE IN DOWNTON ABBEY! DO SOMETHING!

Tezuka:….

Shibizaki: I'm sooo sad…

Tezuka under his breath: I wish Iku could see this now… of all the things to get upset by… a drama TV show…

* * *

Author's Note:

What other times has Shibizaki cried? As you know, Shibizaki has cried at the most random things. You could kill her grandma, and she wouldn't show herself crying. But kill off a character in a TV show, she cries like a wounded panther!


End file.
